1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching to a tow hitch attached to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for hitches have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,697 to Monteith teaches the ornamental design for a combined winch mount and draw bar adapter for vehicles.
A SECOND EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,317 to Hilmer teaches a combination ball and loop with a hand winch. The hand winch is provided with an anchor means. The anchoring means is made up of a bar and loop at the end of the bar. The winch is attached to one end of the bar and a female trailer hitch is mounted on the other end of the bar. A ball is attached to a U-shaped loop by means of a plate which closes the legs of the loop. The trailer hitch ball is supported on the plate. The ball is received in the female trailer hitch member. To stabilize the winch, a handle is attached to the bar and winch. The handle is used to hold the winch and bar from twisting laterally and to stabilize it while the crank is being turned. A cable is attached to the loop which may be used for anchoring the winch to a tree or other object.
A THIRD EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,214 to Brockelsby teaches a device for detachably mounting a winch mechanism to a support structure. The device includes a base member, fixedly attached to the support structure, having upwardly and inwardly turned flange portions and a winch-carrying member having downwardly extending edge portions. The flange portions are adapted to receive and overlap the edge portions in an engaged state, thereby securing the winch-carrying member to the base member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,562 to Sorenson teaches an auxiliary towing hitch assembly and hitch extension for attaching a trailer to a towing vehicle such as a pickup truck, having a conventional towing hitch and mounting a body, such as a long camper body, which overhangs the rear end of the towing vehicle a distance such as to preclude direct attachment of the trailer to the vehicle hitch. The hitch assembly comprises a hitch extension in the form of a tow bar having front coupling means for releasable attachment to the towing vehicle hitch and rear coupling means for attachment to the trailer hitch. This hitch extension is removable to permit direct attachment of the trailer to the vehicle hitch when the overhanging vehicle body is removed.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,962 to Webb teaches an electrical winch mounted to a drawbar having at one end a receptacle and at the other end a stub. The winch drawbar can be connected between a vehicle hitch and a ball-type hitch member which is then adapted for supported pulling and downward loads. A trailer can be connected to the ball so that the winch can be utilized to pull loads onto the trailer. Because the winch is load bearing, the loaded trailer can be repositioned or towed at low speeds, via the winch, by the vehicle. Front and rear-mounted hitches allow the winch to be releasably attached thereto for self recovery of the vehicle from either direction.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for hitches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tow hitch attached to a vehicle that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tow hitch attached to a vehicle that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tow hitch attached to a vehicle that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching to a tow hitch. The device includes a draw bar attached to the tow hitch, a winch assembly attached to the draw bar, and a hitch assembly operatively connected to the winch assembly. The draw bar has a first portion and a second portion laterally swively attached to the first portion thereof by interlocking fingers. The winch assembly includes a cable that reeves around main and first rollers and extends between a pair of second rollers. The hitch assembly has a non-coupling portion attached to the end of the cable. When the cable is wound onto the main roller, the non-coupling portion is drawn into the winch assembly. The hitch assembly further has a coupling portion attached to the non-coupling portion thereof. When the non-coupling portion is seated in the winch assembly, the coupling portion remains external thereto.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.